Air precleaners are devices typically used in the removal of dust, dirt, sand, rain, snow and other air-borne particulates from the air prior to the flow of air to the carburetor of an internal combustion engine. Such precleaners promote more efficient combustion and longer engine and filter life.
The precleaners of the prior art have various configurations that are employed as a means of removing the particulates from the air. Examples of precleaners or particle separators are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,193,479; 2,304,778; 2,417,130; 2,973,830; 3,552,102; 3,670,480; 3,740,932; 3,971,112; 3,973,937; 4,138,761; 4,197,102; and 4,547,207.
Though such precleaners may adequately perform with respect to particulate removal, this is sometimes accomplished at the expense of a reduced air flow, i.e. the precleaner itself may become an air restriction. Some precleaners are usable when positioned in only one orientation.
Accordingly, a need has existed for an air precleaner that efficiently removes particulates from the air yet itself results in a minimal air restriction, and which can be mounted and functions in any position.